universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Unit Roster
This page is to explain how to define each units are defined in a battle and roles they portray. NOTE that most of these would be considered optional for verses that do not explicitly define how their units work. Listing the Units When making the army listing of units, the units can come from any source that is not considered "fanfiction". * The term used here refers to individual ideas for units that do not appear in any source material. Unit Types These units can be defined by their own unit characteristics, roles, functions, etc. they can use be foot soldiers, cavalry, flying units, vehicles, etc., usually explicit when stated. The following below are what would be the standard types which each type of units follow in any or all fields. Infantry Infantry are the basic foot soldier or those who engage battles on foot, they bear the brunt of the battle and are usually the back bone of there, their role is to engage in large battles strategically. their types can be defined as the following. * Close Quarters: Which is usually Hand to Hand, or edged weapons like knives, bayonets, etc.. * Close Range: This can be defined as using bigger weapons like Swords, axes, blunt weapons, shields, etc.. * Mid Range: This is defined as infantry that puts some distance such as the use of spears, halberds, javelins, sling-shots, hand guns, etc.. * Long Range: Which involves attacking from far away distance the use of missile or fire arms such as bows and arrows, riffles, guns, etc.. Special/Elite Special or Elite units that possess some sort of traits, skills and/or abilities that would put them above the standard Infantry units, or would serve an alternate role such as support/healing or hax utilization, typically they few in number compared to Infantry or other unit types. These can either be shown in real life or fiction: * Special Forces: In real life, these are forces employed to fulfill top secret missions that would benefit their nations or organizations in secret, this would include, Assassins, Snipers, Spies, etc.. * Elite Guards: Usually held in reserve for protecting their leaders or strategic locations. * Elite Forces: These kinds of units possess strength higher in stats compared to other Infantry units and would be better in dealing damage to enemies. * Other: For fiction, this spot could be reserved for certain archetypes, like Wizards, Scientists, Medics, etc.. Cavalry/Large Cavalry and Large units can be defined as units that are mounted or units that bigger than a horse. They serve usually to move fast, trample down smaller units and/or suppress them. their types can be defines by the following: * Mounts: single members of a unit that are mounted on horses, wolves, bikes or other animals/vehicles that are single or multiple pilots or passengers for larger mounts such as Elephants, etc.. * Large: Single or multi-personal unit that either intimidates or causes big damage from their size such as giants, trolls, mechas, giant robots, big monsters, etc.. Vehicles/Ships/Fighters Vehicles serves as the heavy damage or heavy defense of the military power, they can be ranged from tanks, artillery, cannons, battleships, fighters, etc.. * Land Tanks: Vehicles that operate on land to provide heavy support to deal major damage, armored protection or troop transport. * Battle Ships: These are considered one of the largest of vehicles as they carrier multitude of troops, vehicles, supplies, weapons, etc.. ** Naval Ships: Ships that function on/in the sea. ** Air Ships: Ships that function in the air. ** Space Ships: Ships that function in space. * Fighters: vehicles that operate in the air/space, providing fast and devastating attacks. Stations This kind of unit is defined by as movable base or weaponize base, the best example of this is a Death Star from Star Wars. Roles/Functions The units that are defined by what kind of rules they function in a battle should be noted, these are a few examples what certain units can do: * Armour: Units that are armored that have high resistance to standard and some heavy attacks. * Shielded: Units with shields have better chance of blocking arrows, bullets. * Armour Piercing: Units that can deal damage that can are protected by armor. * Damage Dealer: Units that can cause more damage, either over time or large area. * Fast: Units that are professional at mobility and speed, usually defined for cavalry or fighters. * Charge Reduction: Units with the means of stopping or reducing charging forces against them. * Great Weapons: Units with massive or powerful weapons can bring down more heavy damage. * Anti-Large: Units with the means of effectively taking on larger units like spear-men for example. * Vanguard: Units that can be deployed in certain areas to gain certain vantage points. * Living Siege Weapons: Non-Vehicles Units in siege battles or with buildings controlled by enemies that if proven can take down or act as siege weapons such as destroying walls or gates or buildings. etc.. * Support: units with the means of supporting their fellow units or de buffing their enemy units. Description Because each army will have their own individual or unique characteristics, features or appearances that is defined by their factions, species, etc.. please describe what features certain units are that make them what type. Ex. Zerglings from StarCraft are considered Close Quarters Infantry because of it's fast moving and claws and spikes that protrude out of it's appendages. NOTES Until calcs or upgrades that are not made revolved around for the majority of the standard, non-character units, which will be set to certain standard stats. This would be the following Stats for each types: * Infantry/Special/Elite: DC: Street/Wall/Room, Speed: Athletic/Peak Human, Dura: Street/Wall * Cavalry/Large: DC: Wall/Small-Large Building, Peak Human-Superhuman, Dura: Wall/Building * Vehicles: DC: Wall/Building/Multi-City Block, Speed: Superhuman/Subsonic, Dura: Building/Multi-City Block These stats while the standard for any units can vary depending on information presented, discussion, and sometimes based on calcs for means of destruction, weapons and powers. Units can have their own Calc/Feat pages when discussed can have their own stats that would deviate from the standard stats above. This is to avoid any inflation of stats when trying to compare them to actual known characters/Champions/Leaders, while actual characters can be ranked as certain units, they would be sometimes "unique" as they have shown stats or feats that would make them different from other members of the same unit who are known or established in the verse other than serving as a soldier. * Ex. Naruto is considered a Genin Still by the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and he managed to defeat God-like beings, something that a regular Genin, Jonin could logically not do, so their stats would be completely separate. However, if said stats are not defined by equipment, powers, abilities, physiology, training, etc. that completely deviate from the same unit or solely acts contradictory to how said unit functions, and they are 100% the same as the unit they are a part of, then they should get said stats and feats all together. * Ex. A Famous US Soldier with so many medals would not make him so much different in stats compared to his other fellow soldiers, just his skill set. If a Unit gains some sort of empowerment from another Unit, it would sometimes be hard to scale to known characters or other units, but if they are empowered by another known character, they can sometimes scale. Sometimes if a character is overwhelmed by units, they could scale but divided by how many participants to attacked said character. (NOTE: This Page is open for Future Editing.) Category:Information